


Guess the Name

by aeridynamic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/pseuds/aeridynamic
Summary: Park Chanyeol from Political Science had fun making freshman Baekhyun failed his mission.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Guess the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TinySpark for hosting this fest! I joined at the very last minute but I'm very excited to challenge myself every week! This is not much and may contain errors but I am very open to constructive criticism <3 enjoy!

“New students are required to take seniors' signatures and come back here at 5 pm sharp. Late comers will face severe consequences.”   
  


Groans can be heard from the crowd as the announcement ended. As per tradition, new students of Gilten Academy are required to undergo a freshman orientation program handled by the seniors. Objective? To allow newcomers to adapt with Gilten Academy’s environment and geographical area.   
  


_ Bullocks _ .   
  


The sole purpose of orientation like this is just to annoy the hell out of the freshmen before they start to get swarmed with tons and tons of school work and extracurricular activities. And also for upperclassmen entertainment, of course.   
  


The weather is scorching hot. The typical 3 pm afternoon heat is starting to get into these freshmen as they are required to stand in line according to their homeroom. The seniors are barking orders from under the shade.   
  


Instructions are zoned out of his ears as Baekhyun closes his eyes to stop the sun ray from burning his eyes. The white cloth tied around his head is slightly dampened with sweat.  
  


However, his new friend — Jongdae — nudges his shoulder to shake him out of his daze.  
  


“Come on, Baek! We have to hurry, we've only 2 hours to find all of these hags and get their signatures!”   
  


“Huh?”   
  


Jongdae points to his manila folder. “Check inside your file and see which seniors you are assigned to.”  
  


Baekhyun snaps out of reverie. He quickly pulls out a piece of paper and gasps when he sees the long list of names on paper assigned to him.   
  


_ 10 Fourth year students _ .  
  


“Ten people?!”   
  


Jongda nods as he pulls Baekhyun along, walking at a fast pace as they scatter around to find students without a silly white cloth wrapped around their heads. Some other new freshmen accidentally brush past Jongdae before sprinting off somewhere to complete the mission.   
  


“Yep,” Jongdae pops his mouth. 

“Let’s see. Second year students are probably in this building… come, let’s go and check-“  
  


“But the sign board over there said fourth year students are in that lecture hall—“   
  


Jongdae looks at him incredulously. 

“What are you talking about? We only have to get second year seniors signatures and be done with it, right?”   
  


_ Shit _ . Apparently, everyone has different batches assigned to them.

And just Baekhyun’s luck, he gets to find fourth year students.   
  


Baekhyun contemplates his choices. One hour and 45 minutes left to find ten different people? He’ll be in deep trouble if he goes together with Jongdae.   
  


“Baekhyun…?”  
  


Baekhyun looks up at his friend for a brief moment before he dashes to the opposite building.   
  


“Baekhyun! Hey, why are you running away?!”

“Jongdae! I’ll see you at the dorm later!” 

***

3 names left. 

Baekhyun is sweating profusely. Just now he has to introduce himself to female seniors before he is able to get their signatures. God, they’re so… enthusiastic.   
  


_ You’re so cute. Want to hangout with us later?   
  
_

_ Are you from La Salle, cutie? My brother went to the same school. You know Jiwoo? That’s him!  
  
_

_ Say “please, noona” first if you want our signatures!  
  
_

_ Yeah! Come on, don’t be shy!  _

_ Do some more! _

But at least they’re kind enough to show him where to find the last three names.   
  


Baekhyun checks on each door he passes by in search of one particular room. 

He stops once he finds it. 

Room 61 — Physical Activity Club. 

***

Baekhyun doesn’t expect the room to be void of people. He takes tentative steps in and checks the surroundings. As expected, the room is full of gym equipment and a few martial arts stuff hanging around.   
  


“Hello? Anyone here…?”   
  


“Who the hell are you?”   
  


Baekhyun jumps a little when he feels a sturdy chest collide against his back. Just as quickly, the freshman turns around.   
  


“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop around—“

“Well, you already did.” The tall guy is wearing a dobok; looking right after an intense session with all the sweat glistening on his exposed chest.   
  


“S-sorry, sunbae…” 

Baekhyun clutches on the paper harder because of the awkward situation. He just hoped that this person would not make his life harder.   


Taekwondo guy nonchalantly takes off his upper garment to cool off.   
  


“You don’t mind, right? We’re both men.” 

“Y-yes. I’m okay with it.”

“You’re okay with it?”  
  


Baekhyun wants the ground to swallow him right now when he hears the light teasing tone. He feels like an idiot standing right in front of a topless guy with a paper in his palm. And why the hell his cheeks feel a little warm, it is just some skin and abs and hard, sturdy chest—  
  


“Sunbae,” Baekhyun snaps out of his daze, mustering his courage to ask the senior. 

The tall senior raises his brow and momentarily stops wiping his sweaty neck.   
  


“Can I get your sign?” 

“Sure.”   
  


Baekhyun beams at that. 

“Only if you’re able to guess which one is my name.” 

***

  
  


Along with Jongdae, Baekhyun and a few others freshmen are squatting like ducks on the field.   
  


“You failed too?” Jongdae cheekily nudges Baekhyun who is pouting. “Stop pouting, the camp commander is here.”   
  


Baekhyun looks up and sees the same senior who ordered them to collect signatures on the podium again.   
  


“Now, before we start with the punishment,” groans erupt from the crowd. “I’ll introduce the director of freshmen orientation who will take over from now on.”  
  


Murmurs are heard here and there, and Baekhyun can’t believe what he is seeing.   


There, on the podium, the same guy who made Baekhyun failed his mission.   
  


“Good afternoon, freshmen. I’m Park Chanyeol, fourth year from the Faculty of Political Science,” Baekhyun swears those eyes are staring straight at him.   
  


“And I expect all of you to remember my name and all of the seniors' names from now on. Those who are not able to do so will face consequences throughout this program.”   
  


It’s not even a week since he’s here but Baekhyun could already feel the beginning of a disastrous first year. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
